The invention relates to aqueous high sudsing liquid detergent compositions containing specified amounts and types of surfactants especially useful in the washing of tableware, kitchenware and other hard surfaces.
The compositions of this invention provide more effective detergency for the same amount of surfactant utilizing alkyl sulfates and alkyl ethoxylate sulfates.
The performance of a detergent composition for cleaning glasses, dishes, and other articles is normally evaluated by the consumer in terms of sudsing. The liquid dishwashing detergent compositions presently on the market are designed to remove oily/greasy soils from glasses, dishes, and other tableware and kitchen utensils while maintaining an acceptable layer of suds.